The present invention relates to a process for fitting a cable provided with a number of single wires, preferably a round cable, with a multi-way, preferably flat, plug, and a cable connector employed in such a process.
In a known process of this type, the single wires exposed outside the cable sheath have their free ends stripped of insulation and are then connected to contacts supplied on a roll. If the contacts are provided with crimp connectors, the stripped ends of the single wires are placed on the crimp connectors and attached with the aid of a device (a crimping machine). The contacts are separated from each other at the same time. The individual cores are then inserted into a plug.
If the plug and thus the contacts become smaller, as is the case with PCMCIA cable plugs, the processing is very difficult. Moreover, the risk of damage to the contacts is greater when the parts become smaller. Often, the contacts can then only be fitted under the microscope, which is very costly. Furthermore, a high cost is incurred in ensuring the quality of the product. Since the exposed end regions of the cable are cut to the same length prior to insertion in the plug, stowage space must be available in the plug for the inner single wires, which in turn runs counter to desired miniaturisation.
The object of the present invention is therefore to create a process for fitting a cable with a plug of the type referred to above, which can be implemented in a more cost-effective manner and in which the risk of damaging the small contacts is greatly reduced. Moreover, a correspondingly very compact cable connector is to be provided.